


Around the Corner

by Qkmbr (orphan_account)



Category: Blackpool | Viva Blackpool (TV), Broadchurch
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Qkmbr
Summary: 雨天的等待，融化的冰淇淋，以及转角遇到爱。





	Around the Corner

街上正下着雨，湿滑的地砖在时间撕裂的裂缝间塞满了污垢与苔藓，本应无色的水珠落到地上，融入混沌。打着黑伞的人来来往往，他们鲜亮的围巾与购物袋似乎为这丧礼般的肃穆气氛注入了节日色彩。英格兰的雨难以取悦，你冲散了它的忧郁，这些安静来往的群众演员所带讽刺意味反而更深。

路人形形色色，各有风貌音姿，但他们被雨帘扣上了模糊的灰白面具，终难逃脱消融于群体之中的命运。糖果店橱窗前的小姑娘，靴上溅满泥点的建筑工人，法令纹比高跟鞋更令人印象深刻的银行高管，沿街卖报的流浪老人，不过是一具具的提线木偶，不自知地出演一幕幕黑白默剧。

一名探员安静地等待他的甜品到来。他已逛遍了周边几条街的小超市和食品铺，搜罗了好些奇奇怪怪的小玩意儿。他心满意足。下午茶正是他此时所需要的，食物抚慰人的胃袋和心灵。

探员正在避雨。城市的街头从不乏露天咖啡馆，细黑雕花的铁质座椅与圆玻璃桌是鸽子休憩的处所，但这些善解人意的生灵想必不会介意暂时与他分享这方干燥安静的庇护所。

在湿冷的雨天吃冰可能不是多数人的最优选项。但探员喜欢与众不同。人生是多么灰暗无趣，而这份香草冰淇淋是多么神圣。它就是美的化身，是人类文明冠冕上最闪亮的珍宝。前途光明、身担众望的精英探员Peter Carlisle在内心庄严宣布道，这世上没有什么能比过香草冰淇淋，除了带薪假期。

还有自家脸比天气臭的上司。他叼着银勺子，看鲜红的樱桃压在细腻的奶泡塔尖上，小小的螺旋贝壳城堡逐渐融化。榛子碎下沉，下沉，沉入乳白的海洋。他把勺子戳进冰淇淋，舀了小小一勺，含在齿间，感受冰凉柔滑的触感与清新甜美的奶香在舌尖挽手共舞。

很美味，但还缺点什么。比如说，Alec Hardy探长。这回好不容易轮到他与探长搭档出差，小镇附近的小型城市向警局发出了邀请，希望年轻有为的警局新星与任职多年经验丰富的基层劳模能为安逸过度的城市小警察开几堂讲座。他们分头行动，在周末的早上各自奔向城市的南北两头，或轻松愉快或死气沉沉地完成了演讲任务，约好了下午在中心城区的这条商业街碰头。

探员解决午餐后早早奔赴目的地，顺便进行了颇具个人特色的一番购物。摇摇下起粉末雪的玻璃球，本应出现在巴黎小店的金色铁塔模型，热狗造型的钥匙链。他一件件拿起，一件件放下。还有15分钟，他踏出一家特产店，左手拎着个天蓝色的小袋子。眼前懒洋洋的行人步伐突然添了一份急促，他探出右手，感受到凉丝丝的雨轻触指尖。

于是他吹着轻快的口哨，不慌不忙地移步到早就瞄准好的最终落脚点：咖啡店。这里有鸽子，有兼作围栏功用的半人高盆栽，有身着黑白法式女仆服的服务员小姐，还有世界上最美好的东西。

探员一反常态，并未选择下单足有三层的下午茶甜点架，他也不知道具体缘由为何。或许是为了接下来的大餐留足胃口？连他有时都摸不清自己的无常思路。

距约定时间还有一分钟。探长气冲冲地在拐角出现了，活像戏剧作品中连过数幕才姗姗来迟的女主角。探员在心里小小欢呼一声，没忍住露出一个嘴角沾着奶白色的孩子气笑容。感谢香草冰淇淋带给自己的好运。又或者是这场及时雨？那个人没带伞，显然是工作狂的一贯作风，也放弃了抬手挡雨，就那么直挺挺地大步朝前走，无视了飘飞的雨丝和滑溜的地面。他的深黑西服半敞着，里面的白衬衣想必吸饱了水，紧紧贴在男人的身上，腰腹线条若隐若现。

肉色的。他想。不然还能是什么颜色？探长不过是万千饱受岁月与工作折磨的众生之一，1993年以来就没刮过的胡渣底下是端正清俊的面庞，深深的眉骨即使受主人所驱酷爱互相吸引依旧无法夹死苍蝇，遭受病痛折磨而过分瘦削的身体也无法承担第二颗跳动的心脏。Alec Hardy是个和常人比起来，长得有点好看，性子有点执着，在诞生时上帝多加了一勺正义感的普通人。如此而已。

但他依旧着迷地盯着那人，从松鼠一样温暖的棕色发丝到隐藏在下颌阴影中的喉结，还有他笔直的双腿，西装裤脚下漏出的一小节肌肤，那是探长的脚踝，瘦得可以一手握住。他想起了湖面上的黑天鹅。

短短一段路，探长在雨中走得大步流星，虎虎生风。他带着莫名逼人的冷肃气势靠近这块绿植与灰紫色雨蓬撑起的小小空间，里头装着一个看他看得目不转睛的探员。即使空气中不含一丝热度，冰淇淋还是逐渐软化，滩成一泡乳白的甜汁。

一步。两步。一步。探长在咖啡店正门口向着的路面停了下来，与探员所在直线距离五米。他驻步张望，眼睛眯了起来，双手叉腰，找寻近在咫尺的探员的身影。探员顺着他的视线望向街的前方，一片空茫，人都钻到了店面里，徒留朦胧模糊的雨雾点缀街头巷角。

然后他微微侧头，像是终于察觉到探员饱含难言热情的目光。Alec Hardy探长蜜糖色的眼眸深处像是撒了星子。点了一捧小火苗。随便什么，总而言之，当男人对上了他的视线时，探员想，我真喜欢这个人。他尝起来一定比冰淇淋还甜。

"You are having ice on a rainy day, Carlisle? Very creative."当探长踏进这块无雨地，艰难又厌恶地从身上剥下湿透的西装外套时，他仍不忘开口嘲讽永远不缺奇思妙想的探员。"Now it has melted into nothingness."

"Well, it doesn't really matter,"探员看着上司将外套搭在椅背上，他神情端庄，只有眼底流动的快活笑意暴露了他的内心，"You see, I've already got you, sir."

雨还在下，而在这方散发烘焙香味儿的歇脚处，他们还可以做很多事。比如说，争论探员买的小玩意究竟该不该摆上办公桌。

那颗陷入奶白沼泽的装饰用樱桃最终进了探员的嘴巴。

**Author's Note:**

> 简介太甜了我要被自己腻到。来lofter找作者玩哟~域名orichalk


End file.
